Spinner's End
Spinner's End is a street on which the childhood home of Severus Snape is located. It is stated to be one of several streets lined with deserted brick houses and broken streetlamps, near a dirty river and an abandoned mill (presumably a woollen or cotton mill) with a tall chimney. It is located in Cokeworth.Identified in a Youtube Pottermore press conference at YouTube on June 23, 2011. The Spinner in the street name likely refers to the involvement of the local inhabitants in textile production, most likely cotton or wool spinning. It might also allude to the spider-like facets of Severus Snape's character. Spinner's End is located near the childhood home of the Evans family, where Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter grew up, as revealed through Snape's memories to Harry Potter in 1998. While the Black sisters were there, Bellatrix deemed it a "muggle dunghill". Description Cokeworth Cokeworth is a large town located in England,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 3 (The Letters From No One) in which the street of Spinner's End is located. It is a town with several streets of identical brick, terraced, houses. It is located near a dirty river, the bank of which is strewn with litter. There is a disused mill with a tall chimney in this town.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 2 (Spinner's End) Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley lived in walking distance from Spinner's End during their childhood, with their mother and father.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale)Identified in a YouTube video of the Pottermore press conference on June 23, 2011 Snape family home and Narcissa Malfoy make an Unbreakable Vow.]] Snape's home contained a dark, enclosed sitting room, furnished with threadbare furniture, a dim candle-lit lamp hanging from the ceiling, and walls covered in books. The house stood at least two stories high, as a hidden door set in the wall of books revealed a narrow, ascending staircase, while another that leads to a storeroom where elf-made wine was kept. The place had "an air of neglect," as Snape spent most of his year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Severus Snape grew up in the last house on Spinner's End with his witch mother Eileen Snape (neé Prince) and his muggle father Tobias Snape. He presumably inherited the house after the death of his parents, and it became his home during the summer holidays when Hogwarts was closed. Two of the Black sisters, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, arrived at the house in 1996, to find that Wormtail was living there, on Lord Voldemort's orders, to assist Snape. Snape treated Wormtail as a servant, forcing him to fix drinks for his guests and clean the house. It was at Spinner's End that Snape made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy to help Draco Malfoy in his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore. As Snape died during the Second Wizarding War, his house is abandoned, and its fate is unknown. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters Category:Streets Category:Cokeworth